Sleeping Beauty
by Kitty D1
Summary: Ginny wakes up ten years after she fell in the Chamber of Secrets. She doesn’t remember what happen, and awakes in to Toms arms. AU Fic.


Disclaimer: Anything that is recognisable from the Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. AN- Thank you to my wonderful beta reader Phoenix, for her help and support. Please review...  
  
Sleeping Beauty  
  
Chapter one- Awoken  
  
'Tom? Tom? What is happening?'  
  
Everything was a blur around her. She couldn't make out anything of the room she was in.  
  
'It will be all right Ginny. Everything will be all right.'-she heard Toms voice, while it grew fainter and fainter.  
  
She felt herself growing weak with every passing moment. Soon all she saw was darkness, and she couldn't move.  
  
Her mind seemed to be disappearing from her.  
  
Her very soul seemed to be parting from her.  
  
There was a faint pain in her body.  
  
Was this how it felt to be dying? Was this what happened when your soul left you?  
  
She felt the pain diminish and she became less and less aware of her own body. She couldn't feel her body at all now.  
  
It was just her consciousness fighting for her life. And soon it failed aswell....  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************  
  
Darkness. Everywhere was darkness. What had happened? Why couldn't she see anything?  
  
She slowly became aware of her body.  
  
First she could feel her heart beating.  
  
Then she could feel herself breathing.  
  
And now she could feel a pain stretching in to her arms, slowly, and then towards her legs.  
  
And then she was conscious that she was still very much alive. Dead people didn't have pain. At least, she thought they didn't.  
  
But everything was still dark. Why couldn't she see? She tried to move her fingers.  
  
They closed and opened again without a problem. Then she tried to move her arm, which lifted from the ground.  
  
Was it the ground? It was very cold, so she thought it must be since it was the last place she remembered being.  
  
She was lying on the ground. At least that was what it felt like.  
  
She lifted her arm and touched her face. She could feel her cold skin under her fingers.  
  
It all seemed to be in place. Her nose, her fingers, her eyes...  
  
Well off course she couldn't see! Her eyes were closed.  
  
She tried to open them. It took a real effort, since her eyes didn't seem to want to open up. It felt like they had been closed for years.  
  
She finally got her eyes open, but it didn't make much of a difference.  
  
The only thing she could see was shapes in the dark.  
  
She moved her arms, to feel the ground around her. It was cold, and made of stone. Much like the ground she was in when she lost consciousness. The ground in the Chamber of Secrets.  
  
However this one ended in an abrupt abyss. She felt the ground on the other side. It also ended in an abyss. It hardly left her any space to move.  
  
She lifted her legs slowly, afraid that she might lose her balance. The last thing she wanted, was to fall down the cliffs at either side.  
  
And then with both hands hanging on to the ledges she slowly tried to raise herself up.  
  
'No. Don't move yet. You must wait a wile.'-said a voice from somewhere behind her.  
  
It was a familiar voice. Like it had come from the depths of her memory. She searched her memory, trying to place it, but soon she found that she couldn't place anything.  
  
What had happened? Where was she? As if that voice had awoken her from a long slumber, she became more aware of herself, and her mind began to panic.  
  
It was like a sudden slap. Just a few moments ago she was unaware of feelings; she could only feel a light pain in her body. But now all of a sudden her heart was racing.  
  
'Who are you? Where am I?'-she asked the voice. She couldn't see anything yet besides odd shapes. One of those shapes was moving closer to her.  
  
'Be calm. Everything will be all right.'  
  
Everything will be all right... Where had she heard that before?  
  
The voice sounded calm. It was much closer to her now. She could feel something moving beside her, close to her. And then she felt a hand on her face.  
  
A warm hand was resting against her face. She leaned in to it, without even noticing she was doing it. But it felt wonderful against her cold skin.  
  
There was someone hovering over her. She could make out a head, standing directly above hers. The hand was still travelling over her skin, feeling every curve on her face, her neck and her collarbone.  
  
And she was lost in the bliss that that warm hand brought her. Her heart calmed down, while she felt sparkles with the gentle touch  
  
The head floating above her was getting closer to her own. Two hands grabbed each side of her face, and she felt warm lips against her own.  
  
They were hot, and moist, and so different from her own, that were dry and cold.  
  
She felt a rush through her body, as if it wasn't until now that it had awoken.  
  
But the kiss was familiar. She was wide awake now, and still she couldn't place what had happened. She was in the Chamber; Tom had come out from the book, but she didn't know what happened next. The lips parted from hers, much to her dismay. She was aware now of the coldness of the floor, and she was shivering.  
  
'Awake, my sleeping beauty. It is time to rise.'-came the voice again.  
  
And for the first time since she had awoken she realised she was naked. There was nothing covering her. She instinctively raised her arms to cover herself, and she heard the voice chuckle.  
  
She knew that chuckle! She knew it! It was Toms! He was there with her. Had he died to? No he couldn't because she wasn't dead. Was she? If she wasn't dead, what was the memory of a young boy doing there with her?  
  
'Tom? Am I dead?'-she asked him with some apprehension in her voice.  
  
'Of course not dear. Would I ever let you die? I kept you safe. I hid you, so that no one would know where you were.'  
  
She looked at him, at least she knew it was him standing over her now, and she tried to make some sense of what he said. He hid her? Where? She didn't remember being hidden. She didn't remember anything.  
  
She tried to look better at him. She could make out a face now. A young mans face.  
  
He was walking around her; she could hear his footsteps echoing in the room. But if he was walking there was no abyss. And she wasn't on the floor; she must be on a table of some sort, since he was standing right beside her.  
  
Then he placed a sheet over her to cover her. It didn't seem to warm her up though.  
  
She still couldn't see well in the room. It was too dark. She could see his shape walking about, doing something she didn't know, saw the shape of a work bench, and what was possibly a closet.  
  
'Tom? Why is it so dark in here?'  
  
'It's because of your eyes. It will take some time for you to get used to the light.'  
  
'I'm cold.'  
  
'I know. It will take some time for you to warm up as well. I can't place a blanket on you just yet.'  
  
'But...'-she tried to protest. But he placed his lips on hers once more and she remained silent.  
  
'Be quiet. Don't waste energy on questions; rest is all you need for now. Soon all will come to you, and you will understand. Rest...'  
  
And with that she was once more engulfed with sleep.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Soft... So soft. She wasn't on that cold table anymore. She was on something soft and warm. She opened her eyes. There was a faint light in the room, coming from a high window with coloured glass in various shapes.  
  
The glass gave the room different colours, depending on where the light hit it.  
  
Ginny was in a bed with silky sheets. She tried to get up and was happy to find that she could move without any pain.  
  
She was however still naked.  
  
There was a light cotton dress on a chair near the door. She put it on in a hurry, afraid that someone might come in. Then she tried to open the door, but it was closed.  
  
There was nothing else in the room besides the chair, the bed and a small mirror.  
  
She walked to the mirror, and looked at her reflection. She couldn't suppress a scream when she saw herself.  
  
This was not her. It couldn't be!  
  
She was twelve when she was in the Chamber. And the girl looking back at her was at least twenty years old.  
  
She fell to her knees. How could this have happened? That girl couldn't be her!  
  
The door suddenly opened and Tom came rushing in. He found Ginny on her knees in front of the mirror, screaming at her own reflection. He kneeled down next to her, and punched the mirror, breaking it in to a thousand pieces.  
  
'I'm sorry!'-he said in a hurry hugging her-'I'm sorry Ginny! I forgot about this. I forgot that you wouldn't remember...'  
  
'Tom! What happened to me?'-she asked between furious sobs.  
  
'I'll explain later. You're in no shape to know right now.'  
  
'No shape? Look at me! I'm grown up! How did I grow up so suddenly?'  
  
'Ginny, you didn't grow up suddenly. It's been ten years since you fell asleep.'  
  
******************************************************* 


End file.
